


Hold It In

by awkwardlyQuixotic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Wetting, pissing, yes friends thats the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardlyQuixotic/pseuds/awkwardlyQuixotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave experiences the longest train journey he's ever been on, all thanks to cut-price apple juice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold It In

**Author's Note:**

> okay i know this is definitely not my best work but it's the first thing i've finished in 23489 years so let me off this time ok

The train drew into the station, brakes squealing loudly in protest as it ground to a halt by the platform. Dave grabbed his bags – a bright pink suitcase, lovingly chosen by his Bro, and his regular tatty old rucksack – and heaved them to the nearest door. They were fucking heavy.  
He’s not long off the plane from Washington, having been visiting John for the last two weeks. The airport is fucking miles away from Houston, ‘cause it was the one the internet said was cheapest to fly to. He’ll be on the train for a couple of hours and then there’s a bus home from the station. Real fun.   
Armed with a stack of shitty magazines, three litre cartons of apple juice (the four-packs were half price at walmart, John had made his dad buy as many as they could fit in the cupboards) and his gameboy, Dave settled into a window seat for the journey. 

After about an hour or so he’d read all the dumb celebrity gossip magazines, got bored of pokemon, and drunk three litres of cheap apple juice. Welp. That didn’t last long. None of the people in his carriage were interesting (or weird) enough to watch, so Dave turned to the window. While watching the highways and buildings slide past, he slowly became more aware of an unpleasant sensation. He tried to ignore it for a while, but it became more and more insistent, until he could think about nothing else. He needed to piss. 

The more he tried not to think about it, the worse it got. He really, really had to go. Another hour until his train reached his station, and some moron didn’t think to put a toilet on this train.  
Dave gritted his teeth and crossed his legs. There was no way he was about to piss himself in public. On no plane of existence could that be construed as ironic enough to be funny; it was just embarrassing. He checked the time on his phone. Yep, still an hour. Time for mission: distract self from exploding bladder. He tapped his feet on the floor, jiggled his legs and whistled tunes. Someone left a shitty women’s romance book in their seat when they left so he tried reading that. None of his attempts worked.

After the longest hour of his entire life, the train pulled into his station. Clenching his muscles like he had never clenched them before, Dave hoisted his bag over his shoulder, retrieved his suitcase and walked over to the doors. Only later did he realise that all those weird looks the other passengers gave him were probably because he was grimacing like a motherfucker. Walking is hard when you’re clenching violently enough to make your butt implode, okay.  
Luckily the wait for the bus was only a couple of minutes, and Dave bagged a seat near the front so he didn’t have to waddle any further than needs be. Life was easy. It was only a few stops so Dave just stared out of the window, rather than get something out of his bag to keep him entertained. Some guy got on at the stop before the apartment, stinking of gin or some shit, and fell right into Dave’s stomach elbow first. T-5 seconds to piss central, someone call the bomb disposal team. He managed not to blow everywhere, happily, and was soon getting off the bus with his bladder still safely contained.   
Bro was waiting for him at the bus stop, getting nervous looks from the people nearby – mostly because he was a grown man with a popped collar and Cal was draped over one shoulder. Fuckin weirdo. It was good to see him.

“Lil man, hand that shit over. I’ll be a proper Southern gentleman and carry your bags for you.” Bro plucked the little pink suitcase from Dave’s hand and shouldered the rucksack. It was only a block’s walk to the apartment, and they set off. Bro held the door open for him and everything. He must have missed him, aw. What a sap. Heading towards the elevator, Dave welcomed the thought that a toilet was only 30 seconds and a door away. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold it for much longer. The need had turned into an ache by now, his muscles clenching so hard that he walked stiffly. 

Then he heard Bro’s voice from over by the stairwell. “Sorry dude, the dumb thing’s broken again. We gotta take the stairs, cmon.” Shit. It hurt, it burned, he was so desperate to be empty. Trying to act natural, he turned slowly and walked, legs rigid, towards the staircase. Bro had begun to climb already. Gritting his teeth, Dave forced his legs to bend, climbing the stairs like an old man. Somehow, he managed, one at a time, until somewhere between floors. He hadn’t really been counting. The burning had intensified, the pressure and the effort it took to clench, and Dave realised that he couldn’t hold it any more. It was too much, too heavy, and he could feel all his muscles loosening as he gave up the fight. There was nobody around, so at last Dave quit. He stopped holding it all in, and the rush of pleasure as the first drops emerged was overwhelming. Then it was all coming, an unstoppable flood running down his legs and soaking through his clothes, and Dave closed his eyes and let out an enormous sigh of happiness and relief, an almost-moan that sounded loud in his own ears. Eventually the flow stopped and he was empty, dripping and content.   
He opened his eyes again. Bro was standing at the next floor between stairs, bags in hand, staring open-mouthed. A searing blush unfolded across Dave’s cheeks, and he found himself speechless. There was no feasible way to save himself from this, really. He’d just wet himself in front of his older brother. The two stared at each other wordlessly. An impossibly long moment of silence passed between them, before Bro broke the hush.

“I have never seen a man enjoy a piss that much in my entire fucking life.”


End file.
